22 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Radio Romans - odc. 19/32 - Przykre prawdy; serial TVP 09:05 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Dzwoneczek (Tinker Bell) 74'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:30 Legenda Nezha - Wielki ludzki świat, odc. 52 (Big Road of Human World, ep. 52); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 11:00 Podglądacze - Łowcy absurdów; reportaż 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie gadów i płazów odc. 1 Zwierzęta zmiennocieplne (Life In Cold Blood. Coldblooded Truth) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1578; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 1967 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2073; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5228 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5228); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5229 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5229); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1579; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1968 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2074; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs szukał korka od stawu, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek gonili kontrabas, odc. 28 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:35 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu - Willa Szczęścia - txt str.777 87'; spektakl teatralny 23:15 Belfer - zwycięzca bierze wszystko (The Substitute 3: Winner Takes All) 86'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:55 Bracia i siostry - odc. 20 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 20, Bad News); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:50 Notacje - Janina Kraupe - Świderska. Metamorfozy; cykl dokumentalny 02:00 TELEZAKUPY 02:25 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 13/13 - Last minute; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:10 Pan Śmieć - odc. 7; felieton 03:20 Baryton 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984) 04:50 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:55 Córki McLeoda odc.158 - Podejrzenia (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Suspicious minds)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 05:40 Córki McLeoda odc.159 - Dni sądu (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Days of reckoning)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 06:30 Pytając o Boga; magazyn 06:55 400-lecie parafii w Żychlinie; reportaż 07:20 ZUS dla Ciebie! - odc. 19, Pracodawca nie przekazuje składek do ZUS 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 54 - Za głosem serca; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1788; teleturniej 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 12:15 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 2 (Orangutan diary - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 12:50 Pytając o Boga; magazyn 13:20 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy 14:10 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko 14:30 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241) 15:05 Czas honoru - odc. 36 "Ostatnia runda" - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 43/48; talk-show 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/63; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 65 - Miłość, intrygi i spinacze biurowe; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Dziecko sąsiadów; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 493 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 785; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 530 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:55 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 3/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Red Rock West (Red Rock West) 94'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Architektoniczne przygody Dana Cruickshanka - Raj (Dan Cruickshank's adventures in architecture. Paradise) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:35 Czwarta władza - odc. 3/4; serial sensacyjny TVP 03:25 Teraz ja 81'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Kronika regionalna 17:10 Everyday English 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Eurosąsiedzi 18:00 Kronika regionalna 18:20 Wokół nas 18:30 Obraz dnia 19:30 Eurofarmer 19:50 Ekoobywatel 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Spięcie 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Spotkanie po latach - Dr Anatolij Kaszpirowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Jej sukces - Odc. 13 - Koło Gospodyń; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:26 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:53 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1410 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Babar, król słoni 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 113 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 114 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 119 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 120 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 235 Sezon: 5 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1550 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 209 13:00 Łabędziem być... Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1188 14:45 Benny Hill Odcinek: 14 15:15 Benny Hill Odcinek: 15 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 236 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 112 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1189 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1551 20:00 Pojutrze 22:45 Braterstwo wilków 1:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 659 4:40 TV market TVN 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 166 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 473 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Ugotowani Odcinek: 8 13:45 Niania Odcinek: 73 Sezon: 5 14:20 Niania Odcinek: 74 Sezon: 5 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 544 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 167 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 747 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1347 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 742 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 11 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 903 0:10 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 1:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 473 1:40 Uwaga! 2:00 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:55 Telesklep 3:20 Rozmowy w toku 4:15 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 11 5:05 Nic straconego TV Polonia 07:00 Kraj się śmieje - Publiczność interaktywna (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Molly - odc. 9/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Ziemniaki drążone i faszerowane; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 767; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1569; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 61; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 3/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 400. lecie parafii w Żychlinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 268; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Szkatułka z Hongkongu 51'; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Piotr Garlicki, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Chichłowski, Henryk Bista, Stanisław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 46* - Pułapka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenka o mojej Warszawie cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 10; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1569; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 4 - Kukuryku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 3 - Narzeczony; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:35 Białe tango - odc. 2 - Na pół etatu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 7/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 4 - Kukuryku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1569; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (49); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Paderewskiego życie po życiu - Zgliszcza cz. 3 41'; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Stefan Szlachtycz; wyk.:Edward Linde-Lubaszenko, Anna Januszewska, Marian Dworakowski, Danuta Chudzianka, Grzegorz Młudzik, Ewa Sobiech, Jacek Polaczek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 3/6 - Jędrek Gąsienica - Krwawy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Kino krótkich filmów - Sekwens 7'; film animowany; reż.:Robert Sowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Instrumentarium - (5); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Palety - Portret z Fayoum - Ostatnie spojrzenie (Fayoum); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Kino krótkich filmów - Powszedni dzień gestapowca Schmidta 9'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Ziarnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jesień z mistrzem - Galeria 2 - ki - Jan Młodożeniec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Cafe Kultura - Co słychać w języku?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Urząd 5'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (31); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna - Aktualne przeboje, piosenki z filmów i musicali; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (31); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Pełnia 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Tomasz Zaliwski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Jan Świderski, Roman Kłosowski, Janusz Gajos, Józef Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Smak czekolady 35'; film krótkometrażowy TVP; reż.:Paweł Karpiński; wyk.:Czesław Nogacki, Hanna Mikuć, Piotr Jachowicz, Maria Hesse Ewa, Ryszard Dreger, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Włodzimierz Stępiński, Piotr Kiełbasiński, Paweł Unrug, Józef Grzeszczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Jesień z mistrzem - Galeria 2 - ki - Grzegorz Moryciński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Z archiwum i pamięci - Jego portret - Włodzimierz Nahorny, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Kalina Jędrusik i Jeremi Przybora; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Zaległy urlop 53'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Zofia Mrozowska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Aleksandra Leszczyńska, Jerzy Kamas, Marian Opania, Andrzej Zaorski, Krystyna Kołodziejczyk, Piotr Fronczewski, Maria Czubasiewicz, Jerzy Kaliszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Przesłuchanie 111'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos, Agnieszka Holland, Anna Romantowska, Bożena Dykiel, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Gosztyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czytelnia - odc. 146; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Klasyczny początek nocy - Tristan i Izolda (2) (Tristan und Isolde) 72'; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Prawdziwe psy - odc. 5/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocne - Czas Cyganów (Dom za vesanje) 139'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Wielka Brytania, Włochy (1988); reż.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Davor Dujmovic, Bora Teodorowic, Husnija Hasimovic, Sinolicka Trpkova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Poza Kontrolą - Pignation - Metal Hard - Core Hybrid; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 18 - Glitterhouse Records 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Rozmowy istotne - Norman Podhoretz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 22.11.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Tomasz Niewodniczański. Wileńskie dzieciństwo; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Organizowałem wołyński ZWZ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bez komentarza - Getto w Warszawie (2); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Odwiedziny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 8 Dzięki ci, Żelazny Kanclerzu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 12 - Andrzej Papuziński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Poczet cesarzy rzymskich - Perykles i Aspazjan; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Obrona Lwowa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Przedwojenny chłopak; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czaerniakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wielka Mała Emigracja - Ułan; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Ułani, ułani - Kawaleria września; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Życie na czerwono - Aktywne życie; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Bukojemski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Ateny Polskie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 9 Ausrotten; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników - Narodziny symbolu; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wolne słowo - mówione i pisane; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Połowy na rzece wspomnień - Wielkie damy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Dzieci różnych bogów - Każdy różny - wszyscy równi odc. 1; reportaż; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Kontrowersje - Strzały w Dallas; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Dallas; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Kontrowersje - Strzały w Dallas; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Był taki dzień - 22 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Czarny serial - Szóstką do śmierci; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Czarny serial - Śmierć w gruzach; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Gry wojenne - cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Manewry, Królowa i NATO; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Pod znakiem skarabeusza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Pięć lat za niewinność; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 22.11.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia